chasing a hidden love
by crypto496
Summary: TTA slash pairing. you have been warned. Wily gives Calamity one last chance to catch Beeper. Will Beeper be caught or will Calamity be abandoned by his mentor. CALAMITYXBEEPER. WARNING YOAI AS STATED EARLIER
1. Chapter 1

hello people. ok this is my first TTA fanfic. so go yell at some random stranger on the street if you don't like it.

or you could flame me i really don't care which right now.

(note all flames will be ignored if they don't tell me what you don't like about the story)

DISCLAMIER: I ,Zackery Brice Nolan, do not under any rights own any of the TTA characters or Looney toon Bros. does. i do own this plot though and any OC's i put in it.

LEGEND

"speech"

'thoughts'

GENERAL POV

It was a normal day for 15 year old Calamity Coyote. Running trying to catch little Beeper in order to impress his mentor Wile E. Coyote. He was running as fast as he could smirking slightly as his prey ran straight towards the trap he had set. 'Todays the day I finally catch him.' He ran faster couting down the seconds in his head till the roadrunner fell into the pittrap he had made. ' 3..2..1.. NOW' As if on cue the road runner disappeared from sight. Clamity jumped for joy at the success at finally catching the 'headache on legs' as he sometimes called Beeper. However him foward momentum coupled with his jump made him fall in the exact pit he dug. he barley managed to grab onto the side before falling at least 3 stories straight shivered as he realised how close he came to dying. A sudden sound of " beep beep" made him look up in shock. their standing 10 feet away was little beeper smiling slightly completely unharmed. The raod runer had simple hidden behind the boulder hiding the trap.

Shock registerd across clamity's face. shock, anger and hoplessness. 'It's over. I tried my best and i still didn't catch him.' His vision blurred slightly. 'Wily Was right I can't do anything right.'

FLASHBACK

Wile E. Coyote was drawing illistrations of diffrent ways on catching roadrunners in hoping Clamity would get some of his own. However the plan was failing so far and Wily was losing patience fast. "Now Clamity tell me after launching your self from the slingshot as you said how will you control the direction your moving in mid-air?" Clamity looked down at some of his notes he had written down the night before. "Well if i attach a pointed tip, like that of an arrow head, then maybe it will help." Wily sighed smacking his forehead while dshaking his head. "Clamity you got that from one of my old cartoons didn't you?" Clamity was about to deny this claim, but then he remebered he had watched that episode. 'I must have gotten the idea from the cartoon and not realised it.' "Umm sorry sir but i think i accidently took it from one of your old cartoons by accident." he shrunk in seat a little. Wile slammed his hands deon upon his desk and shouted. "ALLRIGHT THATS IT! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I GIVE UP! IF YOU CAN'T CATCH THE ROAD RUNNER WITH YOUR NEXT PLAN THEN I SUGGEST YOU FIND A TALL CLIFF JUMP FROM IT AND WAIT FOR THE BUZZARDS! YOU INCOMPENTENT FOOL!" Wily stormed from the classroom leaving Clamity Behind shaking in fear and hurt.

FLASHBACK END

Clamity let the tears fall into the darky inky balckness below him. he loosned his grip a little pulling some stones loose in the process. He saw Beeper wwalk over to look at him hanging over a deep fall. Clamit looked Beeper in the eye noting the look of confusion in his eyes. "I give up beeper you win. Tell Wily i'm sorry i wasted his time trying to teach me." Clamity closed his eyes and let go of the ledge.

He gasped in suprise when he felt something soft grip his right hand firmly. He looked up to see Little Beeper grasping his hand tightly trying to haul him up to saftey. He gazed up wondering why Beeper was trying to save him. "why are you trying to save me?" Beeper Didn't reply merely grunting as he pulled clamity closer towards saftey. Clamity grew angry. he just anted to die why did Beeper continue to torture him. "just let me fall please Beeper. I can't do anything right. i don't have reason to live anymore." Beeper hurridly replied "of course you have a reason to live everyone does." Clamity struggled trying to wiggle out of Beeper's grasp. "AND WHAT REASON WOULD I HAVE TO LIVE! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, MY MENTOR HAS BASICALLY DISOWNED ME! EVER SINCE I WAS BORN I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CATCH YOU AND EVEN NOW I STILL CAN'T CATCH YOU!" Clamity couldn't see anything except a reddish blur through his heavy tears. "SO TELL ME WHAT REASON DO I HAVE FOR LIVING!

Bleeper pulled upward again even harder. "I LOVE YOU! I COULDN'T BEAR IT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU."Bleeper whimpered slightly. "It's why i always ran from you. I was always afraid that if you ever found out you would hate me. Please don't die on me Clamity...I need you." Clamity's eyes widened in shock and understanding. He searched Beepers eyes looking for any signs of lies. When he found none he started pulling himself up into Beepers awaitng wings.

Beeper sobbed gently into Clamity's chest. 'So this is what it feels like to be wanted...to be loved.' Clamity loved this feeling. Beeper pulled Clamity onto the other side of the boulder. " Clamity please tell me you'll never leave me." Clamity pulled Beeper closer to him rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't worry i'm not going anywhere." Clamity moaned and sat down pulling Beeper into his lap. 'Oh man i hope he doesn't notice the freakin rock in my pants.'

Beeper sat down onto Clamity's lap nuzzuling into his neck. "Clamity i think we should go back soon." 'Oh my god he's freaking huge! :)" Clamity gently picked up Beeper bridal style and began running towards Acme Toonluniversity.

Ok thats it for the first chapter. I will make more...i haven't gotten to the sex yet :):):):):)

I don't know when i'll update but i'll try to make it soon.

oh and check out my new poll and reveiw...

all reviewers get free cookies


	2. experimenting and getting caught

Oksy heres chpter 2. i started writing this 20 minutes after finishing the 1st chapter.

i hope people will reveiw. ok i'm gonna warn you people now their will be some smexy things going on. not the full act but things will happen.

LEGEND

"SPEECH"

'THOUGHTS'

CHAPTER 2- Experimenting and getting caught

When Calamity and Beeper neared the Looniversity, calamity explained why he had to catch Beeper. Beeper came up with a plan to trick Wily E.

Calamity walked down to Wily's room with Beeper Tied up and gagged whispering small sorrys every couple of steps. "I'm really sorry about this." 'oh god the things i could do Beeper right now.' Calamity walked into his mentors room placing Beeper down. Wily came out to see what who had some into his room. "Ohh Calamity it you." Calamity pulled Beeper into view. Wily's jaw dropped to the floor. "You actaully caught him...I'm so proud of you calamity. What are you going to do with him now?" Calamity gave a large smile and giggled slightly. "I'm going to study him and figuire out his weaknesses." Wily smiled and nodded."good job Calamity you may be a genuis after all." Calamity picked up Beeper and started walking towards the door. "okay thanks i'll jst go and umm study him and umm yeah." Calamity quickly ran to his room locking the door. he layed Beeper on his bed untying the ropes and removing the gag. 'oh god ok calamity calm down. just calm down. you are not a pervert you are NOT a pervert.'

Calmity blushed heavily looking at his feet. Beeper chuckled "So Calamity are you thinking what I think your thinking?" calamity quickly shook his head. He shivered as he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his waist. A moan escaped his lips as Beeper trailed his tongue along Calamity's neck. "calamity I've been wanting to do this for soooo long. Please?" Clamity turned around pushing Beeper onto the bed. Beeper giggled, blushing heavily. "whats the matter?" Beeper Giggled while Calamity kissed at his neck. "Well Calamity about a week ago i had a dream with you in umm were dating and we ...well." Beeper looked away. "What were we doing in your dream?" "Well most people would call what you were doing to me Rape." Beeper leaned up and gently pushed his tongue into Calamity's mouth. calamity moaned as his tongue wresled for dominace against Beepers. Beeper pulled away slightly leaving a thin strand of saliva connecting them. "However you can't rape the willing." Beeper let his wing trail down Calamity's chest to his lower stomach. "now Calamity i want you to smile for the birdy" Calamity let out a slow moan as Beeper slid his wing into his shorts, massage his penis. Calamity gripped Beeper in a death hold as he was stroked harder and faster. "Oh god Beeper please don't stop it feels soooo goood ahhhhh." he began to pant as he felt his climax coming to it's peak. Beeper panted along side of his lover whispering nothings in his ear trying to excite Calamity. "Oh Calamity please cum for me. Please show me you love me as much as i love you." Calamity Cried out in pleasure as he came splattering Beepers wing with his cum. Calamity fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. he smiled dreamily up at Beeper, watching fascinated as Beeper licked his wing clean. Once done he layed down on top of Calamity. " I lover you Calamity." he whispered as he fell asleep. Calamity kissed Beepers forehead. "I love you too Beeper. My little Beeper."

They slumbered unaware of the cruel twist fate had in store for them in the morning.

Calamity awoke to a rapping sound coming from the other side of his door. He realised someone was knocking. After shaking away the last few pulls of slumber. " Calamity my boy i was wondering how the research was going?" Calamity panicked. If his mentor saw him in this situation, in this position, he would make sure he never saw Beeper again. 'No I can't lose my little Beeper.'. The door slowly began to open revealing his mentor. when Wily saw who was in bed with his student he was shocked (AN: ok obvoisly he's going to be shocked but ya'know i had to type it.) "CALAMITY COYOTE EAHT IS GOING ON?" The loud noise awakened Beeper allowing all who were looking to see just how intamite the 2 teens had been.

ok gonna end it there because i've got a really bad headache and i think i'm gettin sick.

i'll try to write more either tonight or tomorrow and get updated as soon as i can

remember look at the poll reveiw my story and forbidden love rules


End file.
